The Heirs: Book Two
by CookieTheif666
Summary: Continuation of Book One. Vanessa is happy with her new life at Hogwarts but with homophobic enemies and out of control powers, she'll need to find a way to adjust. Femslash present.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I will never own Harry Potter. Ever._

_The Heirs: Book Two_

Chapter One: The Return

I never thought that singing along to Shrek while making pasta with Blaise and Pansy would be so fun. I'm surprised Pansy's parents haven't told us to keep the noise down or not to burn the house down.

We would have made the food using magic as usual but we thought this would be more fun. We were so right.

We were wearing casual muggle clothes so if someone comes to the door we won't look… _suspicious_.

I've been living with Pansy since we left Hogwarts and Blaise has come over and visited like now. I couldn't lie: this was the most fun I've had in a long time. I miss home but these guys were more important.

Draco and Astoria had visited once or time but couldn't after a while. Family business apparently. Crabbe and Goyle were in Italy these past two months so they obviously couldn't visit.

It's now the 30st of August so school will start in two days and I'm dreading it. Don't get me wrong, I love Hogwarts, I just don't want to see the Gryffindors. Three in particular, actually.

Pansy had assured me that I'll be able to handle the torment because the Slytherin's will back me up but I'm starting to doubt myself.

On the other hand, I received a letter from Dumbledore saying that I will no longer have my original room and will be moved into the Slytherin common room. I'll miss those satin sheets. I had asked him why to which he answered with," There has been a complaint on whether the school is treating the students fairly.

I _wonder_ who complained.

But on a happier note, my father has agreed to let me keep at pet, so long as I'm the one to look after it. I'll choose a pet at Diagon Alley tomorrow.

Maybe, I'll buy a rat, just to freak out Pansy.

_Break_

I had made my way to Eeylops Owl Emporium & Magical Menagerie, feeling the galleons droop in my pocket. I walked in and the first thing I saw was a toad, sitting on a stool, looking right at me. It was freaking me out.

I walked around the shop, when I spotted a patch of dark fur. Curious, I went over to investigate. I found the most beautiful black cat with sky blue eyes with a sign above it that said:

_New Female Black Cat_

_6 Months Old_

_1 Galleon_

I knew right then and there that this was the pet for me. I called the owner over and asked him if I could buy him.

"Oh, you don't to buy her, dear: she's got a temper around people." The owner said, trying to push me away from the cat. I shrugged her off and politely asked her again, if I could buy her. The owner huffed in annoyance.

"Fine, but it's your funeral and you'll be taking her out of her cage." And with that the owner walked back to the desk, watching me.

I looked back at the cat who looked at me with cautious eyes. The poor thing is probably just scared. I coaxed her out of the corner and gently placed her in my arms. She purred when I stroked her back, which left me wondering why the owner said she was dangerous.

I walked to the front desk, while the owner looked at me ludicrously. What was her problem?

"Here's her fee." I said, using one hand to hold the cat and the other to place the galleon on the counter. She shook her head, handed me the food and leash for the cat then walked away.

What a weird store.

Break

"And who is this adorable little guy." Cooed Pansy, cuddling the cat with as much love as a new mother. She obviously liked the cat, since she was fussing over him. I pushed the cat further into my stomach, gently of course.

"I just bought her at Eeylops Owl Emporium & Magical Menagerie. She's cute isn't she?" I answered, scratching behind the cat's ear. She purred even louder. Pansy giggled while Blaise rolled his eyes. We were walking to Flourish and Blotts to collect our school books.

"What's her name?" Asked Blaise who was trying his best not to stare at the cat. I thought for a while, debating different names as they passed through my mind. Finally, I settled on one name.

"Ella. Ella the Slytherin." I answered joking with the last bit. Ella meowed in my arms, almost as if she approved of the name. I laughed and we made our way to Pansy's house. With a new member of the family.

_Break_

The whole gang was getting ready to board the Hogwarts Express. We laughed at all the first years, scurrying around in panic. It was ironic because that was us just last year.

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were busy doing _guy_ stuff while Astoria and Pansy were talking about boys and what not. That just left Blaise, Ella and I to tend to the luggage. Ella had made herself comfortable on my suitcase which I softened with a charm.

"You worried, Vanessa?" Blaise asked, smiling like a true gentlemen. He'd be a lady killer when he grew up. I smiled weakly and nodded. Blaise and I were in a comfortable silence until I heard a familiar giggle.

My heart quickened and I slowly turned my head, afraid of what I think it might be. Unfortunately, I was right.

There in all her glory, was Hermione Granger. The girl who crushed my heart without a second thought. And she was hanging on Ronald Weasley's arm, the most vile and horrible little boy one could meet.

I nudged Blaise and he looked at them. Slowly, everyone else had noticed too and made a circle around me. They knew that if Ron tried to pick a fight, I would beat him to a bloody pulp.

Finally, they spotted us. Now under normal circumstances, Ron would come over here and try to show off. But his family was here, so he wasn't going to risk public humiliation.

I relaxed slightly, watching the two figures leave the area. Then I spotted another red-head who was much smaller than Ron. Her hair was cut short into a bob and had freckles sprayed across her face.

I remember her from last year: I had bumped into her before I boarded the train. Smiling slyly, I made my way over to her. She noticed me and had a strange look on her face, trying to remember where she met me.

"Hello again. How are you?" I asked, watching her features change: she remembers me. She smiled broadly.

"I'm good. Sorry for bumping into you before. I couldn't find my mum." She greeted with a sheepish smile. I chuckled in a low voice.

"All is forgiven, if you tell me your name. I know you're a Weasley, I just need the birth name." I answered with a smirk and she laughed at me.

"My name is Ginny. My full name is Ginevra but if you call me that, it won't end well for you." Ginny threatened daring me to say it. You know me, though.

"I call everyone by their full name, just ask your brother Ronald." I explained nodding my head in the direction of Ronald. She looked slightly confused.

"You know my brother." She asked, her eyebrow rose ever so lightly. I scoffed and told her it was something like that.

Suddenly, Draco's hand was on my shoulder, telling me to hurry up and get in the compartment. I only then realised that Ginevra's family was also calling her. And Ronald had noticed me talk to her.

"Goodbye, Ginevra. I'll see you at Hogwarts." I said then walked away with Draco and the others to find a compartment. Though it was only the start of the year, I could just tell something was going to happen.

I just hoped it would turn out well.

_Well that was the end of the first chapter. Comment if you want to tell me something. Cheers!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I will never own the Harry Potter series._

Chapter 2:

The gang has already boarded the train and settled into one compartment. We all caught up with each other and made jokes. Astoria and Pansy made a fuss over Ella who was still purring in my lap, not at all disturbed by the two preteens.

Halfway into the train ride, Draco and I started an arm wrestle, which I somehow managed to win while Draco sulked because I crushed his 'manliness' as he calls it. It was fun until we heard a slow clap from outside the compartment.

And you guessed it: Ronald, Harry and Hermione were standing there and Ron had that infuriating smirk on his face. I heard Draco and Pansy growl and Blaise grabbed my arm.

"Look everyone!" Shouted Ron to the passengers on the train. "We've got a _lesbian_ on board." Harry and Ron laughed like the idiots they are, while Hermione covered her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"Congratulations Weasel! You can state the obvious, want a medal?" Retorted Draco crossing his arms across his chest, keeping his hands near his wand. I groaned in annoyance, thanking God that I had my friends to back me up.

"Leave Ronald, unless you want a black eye." Crabbe threatened with a deadly glare. I could feel Ella stiffen and tense up in my lap. That does it.

"Draco, would you kindly close the door: Ella doesn't like all the noise." I asked in a calm voice as I stroked her back. Malfoy nodded and tried to shut the door but Ron just walked in like he owned the place.

Ella noticed and began to hiss at him. Ron laughed at her, doubting her might.

Suddenly, we heard a loud: "Ron!" I knew that voice because it belonged to person I had met earlier today. Ginevra Weasley. The little red-head pushed her way passed Hermione going by Ron's side. This will be good.

I propped my elbow against the elbow, putting that hand against my head while the other hand continued to stroke Ella as I waited for her to notice I was there.

"Where did you go Ron, I got lost again?" She demanded with her feisty nature. She must have been a handful when she was younger. Ron rolled his eyes and tried to push Ginny out of the compartment.

"Not right now Ginny. I'm in the middle of-"Ron began but was interrupted by yours truly.

"Terrorising an old friend." I quipped, watching Ron's eyes narrow at me. Ginny finally noticed me and smiled broadly. I returned the smile with a smirk.

"Hello Ginevra. I told you we'd meet again." I said simply, watching everyone make their own connections. Suddenly, Ron grabbed Ginny's shoulders in a painful way.

"Do not talk to her Ginny! I forbid you!" He roared going red in the face but Ginny just shrugged him off.

"You aren't my father Ron! I can be friends with whoever I want!" And with that she plopped down beside me, as I watched Ron go blue. Finally, he gave up.

"Fine be her friend! See if I care! Just don't come crying back to me when you catch her disease!" Ron said storming out of the compartment with Hermione and Harry close behind. Jackass.

As soon as they left, all eyes were on Ginny who had suddenly gotten very shy. I decided to speak on her behalf.

"Everyone this is Ginny. Ronald's younger sister. Don't worry, she's a good one." After everyone had settled in and gotten to know Ginny we were pretty comfortable. Five minutes before we arrived Hogwarts, we had already changed into our school uniforms. Draco, Blaise and I were comparing broomsticks. We all had the Nimbus 2001 but had individually tweaked them.

So I'm a bit of nerd, so what.

Finally, we had gotten off the train. Crabbe and Goyle offered to take our bags so they now had the job to carry our luggage all the way up to the carriages. Ella was close to falling asleep when we travelled by carriage.

When had made our way to the Great Hall and waited for the first years to be sorted so w can dig in to our feast. One of the many reasons why I love Hogwarts is the food: You'll never taste anything quite like it.

Dumbledore was the first to welcome us back.

"Welcome everyone, to another year at Hogwarts. I hope you all enjoyed the time away from Hogwarts because after today, your noses will be inside books until the end of the year. Now for the sorting ceremony."

One by one, they first years were sorted as per usual and we began to dig in. Nothing out of the usual happened. So why did I feel like jumping at the sight of my own shadow?

Dinner was finished quicker than I wanted it to be and we were quickly escorted back to our common room. I was lucky enough to share a room with Pansy and Astoria. I quite liked the Common Room. It was very… slick.

That night I fell asleep with only one prayer in my head:

_Please God, let everyday be like this._

_Break_

"Bugger off Vanessa!" was the immediate response from Pansy when I tried waking her up. I scoffed at this: If she thinks that's going to scare me off then she's got another thing coming.

With a devilish idea, I slowly and quietly walked to the door and said," Draco! Pansy wants to talk to you!" In the blink of an eye, Pansy was out of bed, in her uniform and had her school supplies with her.

"You are so mean, Vanessa Slytherin!" Shouted Pansy, obviously aggravated. I chuckled at her antics and all three of us walked down stairs with Ella right behind us.

We found the boys waiting for us in the common room with an annoyed look on their faces.

"What took you so long?" asked Draco to which Astoria and I pointed to Pansy. After our little quarrel, we made our way down to breakfast.

The rest of the day went along nicely with no… unwanted events.

But when I woke up the next morning… the tattoo on my stomach was glowing and I was covered in blood.

_Okay so that was the end of it. I know it was short but bear with me. Cheers!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Still no ownership over Harry Potter._

_Chapter 3: No Control_

I faintly remember being rushed to the Infirmary, while Pansy was crying in Blaise's arms. I felt a stabbing pain from belly button inwards but when I tried to move I made it worse. I remember Madam Pomfrey getting out her wand and stiches before everything went black.

The sun had blinded me when I woke up but I could hardly move my eyelids because I was so sore. What happened to me?

At that moment, Madam Pomfrey had come in to check on me when she saw me awake. Quickly she gave me a pain killer and some water. I couldn't really move so she gave it me herself. Instantly, I feel asleep.

_Break_

_Why is everyone talking so loudly? And who are they?_

"Look she's waking up!" Someone announced grabbing the attention of the whole room. I heard hurried footsteps and a felt the bed dip in different places.

Slowly, I opened my eyes, which was much easier than before. I see the whole gang surround the bed I was on and they all had relieved faces.

"How long was I out?" I asked groggily, sitting up slowly because my stomach was killing me. I could feel their eyes on me, ready to jump into action. I chuckled at this.

"About three days now. You were in some weird coma. You kept mumbling something about wings." Said Astoria when I noticed a new feeling in my back. It couldn't be, there no way. Slowly, I leaned forward and placed my hands on my back. I felt certain areas burn at my touch.

"Boys, I want you to look away," I asked, licking my lips and not looking at them." Astoria? Can you help me with my shirt?" She hurried over while the boys went out of the room leaving Astoria and Pansy to deal with me.

Astoria quickly but carefully took my shirt off, sleeve by sleeve and when it came off she had back away from me with an amazed face. I looked to my arms and found the tips of a tattooed wings. When on earth did that happen?

"What happened to your arms?" Asked Pansy obviously worried. I shook my head and shrugged: I had no idea. That last time something like this had happened, I was in the Great Hall and had performed my water magic passed it's limits.

But I didn't use any magic. So how are there tattoos on my body?

Though I still had my undergarments on, I felt uncomfortable sitting in so little clothing. I grabbed my oversized, white shirt and quickly slipped it on. I was suddenly full of energy and I wanted to get myself away from this place. It only held bad news.

Only then did I realise my pants were missing.

"Draco gave you his clothes to wear because we had rushed here without getting yours." Said Pansy, handing me a bag of clothes. Thankful, I took it and changed quicker than you can say Quiditch.

I had on my original shirt with a fitting olive green jacket and dark brown khaki's. I wore black shoes that reached just above my foot and had three gold buckles on them. Draco definitely knew how to dress.

Fixing my clothes, I took my cane from Pansy, thanked her and walked to Madam Pomfrey. She let us leave after telling me that Dumbledore wanted to see me. Oh great.

_Break_

The gang waited outside the door to Dumbledore's office, while we had talked. I won't go into details but all he had to say was that if these attacks continued, I would need to speak with my father. And we all know how that's going to end.

We entered the Great Hall before dinner had begun and as usual, all eyes were on me. Not again…

I walked to seat with my head held high. The other heirs ha come forward to speak to me. They asked if I was alright and if I would still be attending classes. When they were satisfied, they walked back to their seats and we walked to ours.

I was going to sit on my seat when I noticed a patch of black fur had already taken a nap on it. I smiled and gently placed Ella in my lap. She woke up and instantly curled up to me which made the girls who were watching swoon.

We had dug into our meals and laughed with each other as if I wasn't in a coma this morning. Then almost halfway through it, Ginny had gotten up and walked towards me. I smirked and gently placed my knife and fork down. Wiping my mouth with a napkin, I got up to greet her.

"Hello-" I began but was shoved in the stomach by the little girl. Before I could regain balanced, she had me in a bear hug.

I chuckled and hugged her back knowing that I had worried her immensely. After a while she had let go, stroked Ella fur then promptly walked back to her seat.

Knowing that there was nothing left to say, I had finished the rest of the meal in peace.

_Break_

"Vanessa, can you please explain to the class what parts of a dragon has magical properties?" Asked Professor Snape, knowing that I know. I smirked and nodded.

"The dragon's blood, heart, liver, hide and horns all have magical properties, Professor." I answered, earning my house 10 points. We were in Snape's class learning about magical creatures.

I was fascinated by the different creatures because growing up I had lived in a muggle community so I had never seen something remotely magical except for magic itself.

And a few Billywigs.

My thoughts were derailed when I felt a change in atmosphere. I slowly turned around, only to see a very peculiar sight.

A man with dazzlingly green eyes was at the door, wearing a glittering top hat and tuxedo along with a dark blue cape that fell all the way down to his knees. He had very pointed feautures, like a fox and it screamed trouble.

He walked in with such confidence that some would mistake it with arrogance but I knew better. He walked like I did.

"Hello, Professor. My name is Charlie Reyskin and I'm here to collect one of your students." That was the only thing he had said and still I was amazed. He was everything I imagined an older brother to be: confident, proper and direct. Just who was he?

Charlie looked around the room until his eyes landed on mine. I held his stare for a while now until he clapped his hands together. I didn't jump but I did frown.

"There she is! Little Slytherin!" He said gleefully making me tilt my head to the side slightly.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Let's go!" He announced excitedly. If it were anywhere else, I would not have gone with him. But this is Hogwarts, help around every corner.

I later found out that he was going to fix my… problem with magic. He was also a water elemental and was surprised by my age. But it's also the problem according to him.

You see, most elemental are fully developed both physically and mentally so they can handle the pressure of the magic. But since I'm so young, I'm prone to injury whenever I use that kind of magic.

I had asked him why the other heirs weren't affected when they used their magic. He told me that they don't put their emotions into their magic like I did. They still have a barrier between them and their magic.

Then I remembered one last thing: I didn't use magic during my second injury so why did I get hurt. He seemed puzzled by this but told me that I probably did but can't remember.

But something told me that he was trying to convince them both of us.

_Break_

It was late October: only three days 'till Halloween. We were in the Quiditch stands, cheering Draco on to beat Harry. I knew how hard he trained over the holidays so if he won, he'd go ballistic.

I watched him speed through the air in his Nimbus 2001, only focussing on the Golden Snitch. Astoria had told Draco that if he tried to insult the other players during the game, Slytherin would lose for sure.

But he was in the zone. Making moves I've never seen before and turning in ways I didn't think possible. He was making the Slytherin's proud.

And then the glorious moment happened: He caught the Snitch!

The Slytherin's had carried him and the trophy all the way to the common room. I don't think I've ever seen him so happy and proud.

The next day, Draco and Blaise did something that made me believe that they really were kind hearted: they had asked out Pansy and Astoria. To say they were beaming with happiness was an understatement. Blaise had walked Pansy to class along with Draco and Astoria while Crabbe, Goyle and I watched on and made snide but playful remarks. We really were a family.

_Aaaaaaaaaand done! That was the end of it. Cheers!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'M POOR! I don't own anything.

Chapter 4

"Vanessa! Run for it!" That was Astoria's final warning before Pansy chased me through the common room and into the Great Hall. I needed some help so I decided to get some from the biggest guy I know.

"Alexander!" I screamed, running passed students chatting with each other. They all turned to look at me and Alex's eyes widened when he saw me. I quickly jumped onto his back before Pansy could grab me.

He kept Pansy at bay while supporting me on his back. Not an easy feat let me tell you.

"What did you do?" He asked than stopped when he saw her face. We couldn't hold it in anymore so we burst out laughing.

What I did was I drew on Pansy face while she was sleeping, putting all kinds of makeup on her face. She only noticed it after she got changed.

"You jerks, why would you laugh?!" Yelled Pansy, obviously frustrated and wanting to hurt someone. Finally, our laughs died down and decided to get rid of the makeup. She settled down and we watched the rest of the gang walk into the Great Hall.

"Did you get a picture?" Asked Draco when he caught up to us and bro-hugged Alexander. Pansy hit him in the stomach and Astoria just told him he had it coming. Little did we know that a little ginger monster was about to ruin this moment.

"Well, well. If it isn't the whole gay army. How do you guys fight anyway: do you throw glitter at people?" Said the ginger idiot, hoping to get a rise out of me or Draco, knowing that his little posse will laugh at all his jokes.

"Shut up, Weasley. I'm surprised you can afford to come to this school, with your family poorer than house elves." Retorted Draco, not really meaning it but wanting to get Ron to back off. It didn't have the desired affect because Ron just seemed to get angrier.

"No one asked you, you blonde wanker!" Ron smirked as his gang all laughed. Draco was about to get out his wand when Professor McGonagall came towards us.

"What's going on here?" Asked the professor sternly. Ron laughed nervously and tried to make this whole thing a joke.

Finally, I butted in. "Actually, Professor. Ronald decided to insult me and my friends because I'm gay. It wasn't just a joke." I stated watching her eyes widen in disgust. My heart stopped: was that expression because I was gay?

"Mr Weasley! Your mother would be ashamed of you! As a matter of fact, you're coming with me and I will be contacting your parents. I'm sorry for not realising earlier, Ms Slytherin. This won't happen again." And with that, we and Ronald walked away, leaving his little group behind.

"Unless you want black eyes and broken bones, I suggest you leave. Now!" Ordered Goyle cracking his knuckles, watching as they ran off to wherever. Stupid sheep.

I was impressed: he and Crabbe didn't really express their opinions much.

Now, it was getting interesting.

_Break_

Hermione is getting on my nerves. First she's my friend. Then she crushes my heart into little pieces. Now she's staring at me from across the room, trying not to be caught.

What game is she playing and why am I her favourite toy?

Blaise has noticed to a warned me not to fall into a trap. She's like a spider: using her allure to attract her prey before changing into a completely different thing.

I wondered if she was sorry for what she's done but then I remember what she told me herself and I get angry again.

Which is why this wizard duel against Ron is a perfect way to blow off some steam. I saw him before trying to snog Hermione and I flared up. I volunteered to duel him as soon as he was chosen.

So here I was: wand at the ready, a cold glare fixed on him and my blood pumping.

"Begin!" With that I grabbed my wand and yelled out, "Confringo!" Ron staggered slightly but refused to fall. "Stupefy!" He tried to disarm me like the teachers had asked but I had blocked it before he could even blink.

Suddenly, he yelled out the worst spell he could that wasn't unforgivable. "Serpensortia!" A long black snake had suddenly appeared between us and the second he realised what he did he tried to get rid of the snake but ended up making it even angrier.

I decided it was time. I knelt down beside the snake and began to speak in a familiar tongue.

"_Hello, my friend. I apologize for bringing you into this. If you would kindly come with me, I will return you to your home." _The snake had agreed and quickly slithered up my arm and around my neck, like a scarf.

I knew I was being watched and so I said," I won't fight if there is an animal in the room. Ronald can win this duel by default." People didn't know whether to be applauding or fleeing for their lives.

"Vanessa, we have to get rid of it so if you could place it back on the floor-"Snape began but I held my hand up in aggravation. I glare at him, seething at his request.

"You expect me to kill a harmless animal that won't attack anyone unless I ask it to? When I can just go to Dumbledore and get it teleported into a jungle?" This shocked the whole room and the only person who had moved was Snape and he had to escort me to Dumbledore.

In the end, the snake was moved to a safer location but I was still shaken up because Snape had asked to allow him to kill a snake.

I walked into the Great Hall and there was only silence. Annoyed already, I ignored and went straight to my seat. I saw Ginny waving to me and I smiled to her. She deserved at least that much.

When I got to my seat, no one spoke. They knew I was in a mood just by seeing my eyes. My eyes would get darker if I was sad or angry. And right now: they were pitch black.

Finally, Dumbledore spoke," It is now half way through this year and we have made new friends and unfortunately, new enemies." He looked right at me when he said that, taking me back a little. "But we still have five months left. Do whatever makes you happy and not something that you'll regret."

That was weird; I wonder what caused that speech.

And why did it affect me so much?

_Break_

It was a Saturday and I was sitting on my bed, tuning my violin. I was very dumbed down today but maybe the violin will lift my spirits.

I positioned myself like I did so many times before. I started off slow and sad but progressively got faster, happier and soon enough my arms were sore from playing. I had played the classics to the new styles to something in between. I think an hour passed by until I had actually finished playing all the songs I knew.

The rain had stopped and I could faintly see a rainbow out in the distance from behind the window.

I freaked out when I heard clapping from the back of me. I jumped and almost dropped my violin because of it.

"I didn't know you played!" Said Crabbe, while everyone else nodded along with them. When did they even get in here? I sighed and slowly put the instrument back in its case.

"I don't, it's just a hobby. My mother taught me how to play before she…" I stopped realising what I just said, forgetting myself. I coughed and continued fixing my room.

"Vanessa…" Draco started but I shook my head. "I just need a minute guys, I'll be down in a second." Reluctantly, they made their way out of the room, one by one.

I sat down on my bed and just stared at my hands. How could I face my friends when I felt like I was going to combust with grief?

I know you don't know, so I'll tell you why I'm like this: Today is the fifth death anniversary of my mother's. I loved her as much as a child could love their mother. When she left, I didn't cry. I had to be strong for my father who cried for days on end.

I was his shoulder and he never thanked me for it in any way. Because he was too proud to thank a child.

But he should have realised that I needed a shoulder too. When is it my turn to cry and not worry if I break someone?

And will I ever get the chance to find out?

_Ok, so that was a bit sad. Leave a comment if you want. Cheers!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Still no ownership of Harry Potter._

Chapter Five:

It's now the third term of Hogwarts and I was feeling good. I kept taking control lessons with Charlie who has helped my injuries and emotions. I have gotten straight A's the whole school year which my father would be pleased about.

The only thing setting my mood off is the Gryffindors and their newly erupted attitudes. They were turning into a dumbed down version of a stereotypical Slytherin. And that's coming from a real Slytherin.

Pansy and Blaise have gotten quite friendly with each other while Draco seems to be more of a friend Astoria.

I on the other hand, have started to believe that someone has been in my room from time to time. In one instance, I had walked in the shower and notice that the shampoo had moved away even though no one touches my stuff.

Another was I came back to my dorm and my bed was messy and warm, even though I had made my bed earlier that day.

I think I'm going slightly insane.

_Break_

"What the-!" I had screamed out but a small hand had covered my mouth. You see, I have found out one very important detail about Ella: She's not actually a cat.

She's an animagi. I knew I someone was in my room but I never thought this would be the case.

I was currently sitting on my bed, with Ella's hand placed firmly on my mouth, straddling my legs. I had seen her transform and as anyone would: I jumped out of my bloody skin.

In her human form, Ella was the same age as me with the same bright blue eyes she had as a cat. Her hair was long and blonde so I don't know why she's a black cat. She was also wearing my oversized shirt and underwear.

Nothing else.

"I'm going to take my hand off of your mouth, if you promise not to scream." She asked in an accent I couldn't really pinpoint. It was like a mix of British and Irish.

Slowly, I nodded with my eyes still wide. She moved her hand and I took in a breath.

"What is going on?" I whispered carefully watching her sit back in aggravation. She rubbed her temples and seemed like she was on the breaking point. Without a second thought, I crawled to her and wrapped her up in an embrace.

Though she had curled up to me as she has done so many times, this was different. I could feel the heat pulse off her body and her heartbeat.

She sighed into my shoulder then leaned away. She hugged her knees and said," My contractor isn't going to be pleased."

"What contractor?" I asked dumbfounded, who exactly is this girl? She scoffed while getting up from the bed. "Dumbledore: He asked me to keep an eye on you. Don't even ask why because I don't know.

Dumbledore why would he do that?

"It's okay Ella; we can talk to him tomorrow." I said, trying to keep the tension in this room low. She seemed happy with this answer but continued to stand awkwardly.

Fixing myself, I left place for her to share the bed with me. She quickly jumped into the bed, enjoying the warmth. But she didn't stay on her side, oh no. She decided to sleep between my legs and nuzzled her face into my stomach.

Why did I have to be gay?

_Break_

When we had woken up that morning Pansy and Astoria were asleep so we quickly got changed and head to Dumbledore's office.

His reason for using Ella as a spy is because if my powers got to out of control, she would be there to stop me. Rational enough, I suppose.

I walked out of his office with Ella who was in her cat form. I began to think about how I'm supposed to explain all of this to the gang. Begrudgingly, I strolled into the Great Hall and was greeted at the Slytherin table.

"Hey Vanessa. Where have you been?" Asked Draco with a curious face. I sighed and plopped down on my throne with Ella sitting on my arm rest.

"With Dumbledore." I answered with a slight aggravation because I didn't get much sleep. There were bags under my eyes to prove it.

"Why?" Asked Astoria, frowning slightly while eating her breakfast. I sighed and motioned for Ella to change her form.

The whole hall was in shock while she just leaned against the arm rest, playing with my hair. Not even bothered to concentrated, I grabbed some food and let Ella answer the questions.

But for some reason she had to fascination with my hair.

_Break_

The gang had taken the news quite well and now Ella was a part of the family. She was fast friends with Blaise but Pansy didn't mind. She wasn't protective like that.

It was now July and everyone was studying for different test or practicing for games. Ella was very helpful: getting us food or water if we wanted it or giving us a massage. We didn't even need to ask her, she has a sense for these things.

We had passed the exams with flying colors and decided to celebrate with a little party in Draco's room. We played truth or dare, read photo albums and laughed about some memories and anecdotes.

It was a great way to end the year.

So here we were, at the End-Of-Year feast, saying goodbye and what not. I noticed Hermione staring at me and I quickly looked at her. I held her gaze for a while until she ran out of the hall.

Even though Ron had noticed he ignored her. What a jackass. I quickly followed her and ended up looking for her. Suddenly I was pulled into a closet.

"Don't scream!" Said Hermione, resting her hands on my shoulders. My skin prickled where she was touching me. I shrugged her off, still aware that she broke me.

"What do you want?" I asked defensively, hoping to get out of this situation. She seemed to have calmed down a lot because she suddenly had a fire in her eyes.

"I hate you." That hurt a lot. I glared at her and told her that I already knew that. What a wanker.

"Then why do you keep doing that?" She demanded with tears in her eyes. I was slightly taken back.

"Doing what?" I question in confusion. Se scoffed in disbelief.

"Making me worry! You were in the hospital because you were covered in blood! You had a breakdown in your room! You need classes to control yourself so you don't die!" She yelled at me, a single tear rolled down her face.

I wanted to reach out and brush it away but I was getting mixed feelings from her.

"You shouldn't worry: I'm just a filthy _dyke_ to you, remember?" I spat out venomously. For the first time, I wasn't feeling very moral.

"Shut up!" She roared and pushed my into the shelves which made my pull my shoulder muscles. I groaned in pain and Hermione tried to reach for me but I pushed her hand away.

"Just leave me alone." I asked her quietly, praying that my heart would stop racing. I felt a stabbing pain in my heart as I watched her walk out. I sat on the floor for a few minutes, trying to gather up my broken pieces.

I slowly rose to my feet and had a new mind set. I was going to control my emotions to a point where some would think I had none.

If this is how I had to protect myself from others like Hermione and my father, I would do it. I would train until I bleed out.

I walked back to the Slytherin table and saw the look on their faces. They were worried for me which made me make one more rule for myself: Only let my friends ever see me cry because I could only trust them.

This year, I would be different. I would be…

_Perfect_.

_End of Book Two_

_Well, that was it. Hope you enjoyed this book. The next one will be out soon. Cheers!_


End file.
